Sweet
by ChocolateLemonDrop
Summary: My first fic, Axel convinces Roxas to try something new. :shonenai: Please R&R!


Hey everyone! This is mah first ficcy. I now see that it's true what they say; "You know you're obsessed with something when you write a fic about it." So yeah, I guess that means I'm obsessed with KH2, akuroku, and cupcakes. Consider that a summary. Aren't I great? Yes I am. No not really, I don't really consider myself "good" at writing, but I guess I'll give it a shot for kicks, and try to get better or whatever. I have no life. nod-nod.

Pairing: Axel n' Roxas

Warning: Yaoi or rather shonen-ai cause this fic gets no smex

Disclaimer: I don't pwn these slash-tastic characters they belong to Square Enix/ Disney/ Tetsuya Nomura, who needs to start writing slash for the enjoyment of me.

Can anyone tell that I'm writing this at 3 AM?

Sweet

"It's not truuuue, I know you, you can't lie to meeee!" Axel said teasingly, with a large smirk spread across his face. He and Roxas wandered down the streets of the dark town. The redhead leaned closer in to the face of his companion, his sly smile intact. Roxas turned his head, away from the man's hot, sweet breath. He covered his cheek where tints of red lie over pale skin. The younger opened his mouth to speak, "It's true, I really don't like swe-"

"Liar", Axel teased him again, "How can a kid your age not like sweets, eh? Especially with an other like yours, you can tell just by looking at him he has a hell of a sweet tooth." The smaller boy looked up at him with crystalline blue eyes, "I don't think you're one to talk" Roxas countered. The redhead let out a chuckle and took his first bite out of the cupcake he had in his hand. The moist bread of the mini-cake was chocolate, and the icing looked almost plastic, it was a neon hot pink, the color really had no place on a cupcake. It was actually hard to look at for even the shortest periods of time; Roxas could have sworn he went blind from looking at it at least for a moment.

He turned his head up to look at Axel. Instead of seeing his partner his eyes met with the seizure causing cake topping. For a minute he thought of screaming for his poor innocent eyes that had just been violated by the artificial pink color.

" Taste it."

"Ew, no! Get that damn thing away form me, besides I'm not gonna eat something with your nasty spit all over it!" Axel pouted by making the most hurt face he could muster. But alas, the blue-eyed boy had gained immunity to said face.

But the he wouldn't give in that easily! "Aw, come on Roxy! I would eat something that you had bitten!" When the other quirked a blonde eyebrow at him, Axel suddenly realized how creepy that had sounded.

" 'I would eat' or 'I have eaten'?" inquired Roxas sounding half playful and half creeped out.

"Would eat." Assured the fire-wielder while he snickered at his best friend's expression.

"Well I wouldn't, sweets are disgusting as it is." Said the sandy haired boy while attempting to regain his composure.

The older of the two stood up straighter, "Fine then! I will have to make you try this one way or another!" he announced to the empty non-existent streets. "Now open your mouth and say 'ahh' for the cupcake!"

At seeing Axel demonstrate this Roxas had to muffle his mouth with his pale hands to contain the laughter. He playfully ran around his friend and dashed out toward the dark street corner. Sticking his pink tongue out of him mouth childishly. "You have to catch me!" Sometimes Axel couldn't believe how this kid would act; one minute being all serious then the next running around like just some little kid! Although he didn't hesitate to run after him.

They ran through the twisting maze-like city for a while. Every once in a while the green eyes would lose sight of what they where chasing after on a corner, but every time Roxas would peek out from the edge of the wall to make sure he hadn't lost his follower. Then the chase would continue.

After a while of this, the younger of the two ran to a wall to rest. Some of his honey colored hair stuck to his for head as he panted for breath. Unfortunanty, the older didn't see him stop, and soon crashed right into him. In order to keep him and his companion from becoming a mess of limbs on the ground, he had to let go of his precious cupcake in order to hold himself up on the wall. They both stared down at the neon pink splat on the floor, it looked as though someone had turned Marluxia quite small and crushed him. After surveying the scene Roxas burst out laughing.

"Good move, Axel. Now you cant make me do anything! The only places that cupcake's left is the floor and your fingers, and I'm sure as hell not going to eat it off of there." Managed to gasp Roxas some minutes into his laughing fit. "I win."

Axel smirked "You haven't won anything yet." The slowly began to lick the icing off of the tips of his thin, black-gloved fingers. Roxas could feel himself start to blush at watching his friend over-zealously lick his own fingers. His thoughts where quickly interrupted when he felt Axel's thin arms wrap around his lithe waist and pull him into a gentle kiss. The other wasted no time and began to explore the young boy's mouth with his tongue leaving behind a sweet trail of frosting flavor. At first it was a strange and shocking feeling for Roxas to have is best friend kissing him so suddenly. As if they had always been so much more than friends. He entangled his fingers in Axel's fiery red spikes as his back was pushed into the cold wall behind him.

They were both short of breath for a while but neither dared break the kiss until it felt like they had had enough of that wonderful flavor. When the kiss finally broke they were panting more than they had after running around the city. Axel spoke up first.

"Heh, looks like _I_ won, how was it? You like it?" His piercing emerald eyes meet with the boy's soft cerulean ones.

He took a moment to answer, then decided, "The frosting was disgusting, like I thought it would be….but I suppose your _unique _flavor balanced it out. So all in all it was.."

"Delicious?" tried the other.

Roxas licked his lips.

"Great" Axel began "cause now I can take you with me to this new ice-cream place they have this sea-salt stuff you might like since I guess you don't like stuff that's _totally_ sweet."

**Fin**

Sappy, Crappy, and Cliché I know. Retard formatting. That ending sucked so hard. Omg. At least now we know what caused Roxas to have that horrendous obsession to sea-salt ice cream. Originally what Axel was trying to make Roxas eat was ice cream but then I figured that there was no was ice cream could last as long as it would have to. So I got the cupcake Idea from this ugly neon pink cupcake my orchestra teacher gave me while I was writing the rough draft to this. There might be grammar errors because I have no one to check my work. Besides I originally wrote this in Spanish cause I wrote it at school and didn't want any one reading as I wrote. So blah. Review please. Compliment if you love it (haha yeah right) and critique (no flamy) if you want to shoot me for inflicting this on the world. 4:30 am is the time wow it's late.

See you later Alligator

In a while Crocodile

I


End file.
